An ink Family
by Melwrites200
Summary: It's been four days. Four days of freedom for Bendy who is learning what life is like outside the studio. Henry's taken it upon himself to look after Bendy. However, being gone for 15 years has made Bendy trusting him a little difficult. The question is, can Henry give Bendy the life he deserves when the toon's past refuses to let him go? Can Henry fix his mistake? Introduce Bendy


Autumn leaves dropped down into the frozen water below. The canal was very wide, but you could throw a pebble onto the other side. If you tried really hard. The water didn't look all to clean, a mossy green with white and brown ducks splashing about. The sun shone down, making the water glisten. It was quiet, the sound of people talking quite a way off. The occasional sound of a car's engine.

He never thought it would be like this. But then again, he'd never really thought about it at all. It always seemed like a wish or a dream. Something he wanted, more than anything, but, he didn't think he could ever have. Why spend time thinking about something when you knew deep down it would never happen?

Bendy sat by the water, only a foot away, tossing pieces of grass and stones into the green water. Watching it ripple in response. He was in a pale blue shirt and yellow hoodie. His tail swayed behind him with a heart shaped end. He let a soft hum out, plucking another pic of grass out of the ground. Letting it drop into the water and get swept away.

"Bendy?"

The small toon looked up seeing Henry walking down to him. The man had cinnamon brown hair, dark green eyes with warm, skin. He was in his mid-thirties with handsome features. "I thought I told you to stay away from the water." His hands were overtaken with shopping bags. He didn't look impressed, maybe even worried.

Bendy pulled himself up. "But it's right outside ya house, Henry." He walked over taking the man's keys.

"Well if I know I'd be taking in a demon made from ink in I would have moved." Henry's home was located next to a canal. Obviously making it a death trap for Bendy, but the small toon didn't seem to mind. Henry was dressed in a denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an open collar.

Ivy grew around the door running up the tall, cream stone home. The door was clearly old, blue paint chipped away. The whole place looked very old. However, was well maintained, clearly being lived in.

The town Henry lived in was small. A bridge just a little way up the road, you had to pass some homes, a little shop to reach it but on the other side was all the big shops and lots more people living there. All the homes looked similar, it was clearly an old, quiet little town with a river running through. Bendy wasn't sure where the river went but boats would float down every few hours.

Bendy put the keys in the lock turning it until hearing it click. He pushed the blue, wooden door open for the man who thanked him and stepped in. The house was warm. Stone walking with wooden floors which were covered by red and brown rugs. When entering the house, you were welcomed into the large living room which was shared with the kitchen. Having a huge wooden table and half wall cutting the two off. Small windows dotted the creamy stone walls. The smell of lavender and old books filled the air.

Bendy shut the wooden door as Henry walked over to the kitchen. Where he threw the shopping down onto the large dinner table. He flicked the lights on bring a warm feeling the open room.

"I played with some of the village children today," Bendy said happily as he climbed into one of the seats.

Henry began making himself a cup of coffee. "Did you have fun?" He asked pushing the drink over to the small demon who nodded.

Bendy took a sip of his drink, watching Henry put some of the shopping away. "Henry?" He asked sitting up in his seat. The man hummed as he put some canned food in the cabinets. "Umm, I was wondering." He put his cup down with a slight nerves look. "W-What's a family?"

Henry popped a few more cans into the wooden cabinet. He looked over his shoulder at the toon who looked up at him from answers. He had to think about it for a moment. Sometimes he forgot just how little the small ink demon new. "A family…?" He rubbed the back of his head. "It's a group of people. And they love you and care for you." He pulled a sat out sitting down opposite the small toon. "You're related to them, they made you."

Bendy's eyes lit up slightly. "So, we're family?"

Henry looked down at the small toon who smiled up at him. "Umm…" He looked down at his coffee. He could feel the heat of his drink, his reflection looking up at him. He didn't know…things weren't what Bendy thought they were, there was so much he didn't know. His eyes moved up from his drink seeing Bendy wasn't looking at him anymore but had copped him and looked down at his hit drink. Henry couldn't see the toon's face, but he felt it. This had defiantly left some kind of pain. "Of course, we are." He reached across the table, taking the toon's small, gloved hand.

Bendy eyes rested on the man's hand. Watching him slip his fingers between his own. He looked back up and when seeing the man smiling at him, smiled back.

* * *

Things had changed. Henry knew it would take time for him to really understand Bendy. But he also knew Bendy had a lot to be getting used to. All he'd ever known was a life in darkness and fear. Being trapped inside the studio had clearly left scars. This was only the toon's fourth day out of the studio. And sure, it been a rough few days, but Henry knew he couldn't go making Bendy think he had to worry. The studio was something he'd never see again. This was his home now. He hadn't been there for the little toon in 15 years. This was his chance to make it up to him. To give him a real life.

Henry sat in his office. Which was partly in the Living room. The stone walls curved out making an oval shape. Therefore, it was like its own room. Just he could look out into the living room with it having no wall to cut it off.

His dark green eyes watched as Bendy sat on the dark red, blue and brown checked sofa, watching tv. Henry couldn't see what the toon was watching; colourful lights reflecting onto the small, smiling ink demon. His black, pie cut eyes locked on the screen, his tail happily dancing behind him.

Henry often wondered what Bendy was thinking. Sometimes the small devil would smile without any meaning. He'd even talk to himself and bring his toys to life. Henry never remembered being like that when he was younger. Even know he only smiled for a reason were as Bendy smiles because he could.

He forced himself to get back to work, looking down at the paperwork which was scattered over his desk. He ran his pen along the lines, checking for mistakes. Feeling stupid for letting small errors slip past him.

It didn't seem like long until afternoon bleed into evening. The sky turned a honey yellow, shimming in through the office window. Henry put his pen down, rubbing the back of his head as he yawned.

"I was thinking vegetable noodle stir-fry for dinner?" Henry said as he walked out of his office. He came to a stop seeing Bendy slumped down on the sofa. His left arm resting under his head as he snored softly. The man left a small smile curve his lips. He carefully wrapped his arms around the small, sleeping demon and carried him over to the stairs.

Bendy was soft, almost squishy but solid. Like a jelly bare. Henry hummed a small tune as he made his way down the hallway. Pushing the toon's bedroom door open.

Bendy's room was bright. White walls with a bright green floor, orange pillows around the room. A very soft looking sofa pressed up ageist the wall with his bed being just opposite it. It wasn't huge, a single; covered in orange pillows.

Henry laid the small toon down wrapping him up in the lime green covers. He watched a small smile form on the demon's face. He pulled the door to, leaving it open just enough to let some light in.

* * *

Bendy cracked an eye open, hearing a door shut. He reached up rubbing his face as he turned over in bed. He felt groggy, still half asleep with the sound of someone moving over to his bed. He opened his eyes, everything fuzzy and dark. "Henry?" He pulled himself up, his eyes moving around the dark room. The moon's pale white glow welcoming itself in through his small bedroom window.

"YOU!"

Bendy almost screamed out, getting pushed back into his covers. Looking up to see a monstrous wolf snarling down at him. "B-Boris!?" His ink began to travel down his forehead as the wolf loomed over him.

He had pipes sticking out of his back with ink running down his face. His sharp white teeth snarled down at the small ink demon who was trapped under him. "You let this happen!" He didn't sound like Boris, husky and rough, as though his lungs were drowning in ink.

"I-I tried to stop her! I-I'm sorr-!" the wolfs overgrown hand pushed his head down into the covered. "Why should you get to be here! What about me!?" Bendy let a small whine out as the wolf pushed him farther into the bed. "You shouldn't be here! You aren't innocent!" He roared down at the small toon. "You don't deserve to be free while the rest of us rot!"

Bendy felt more ink run down his face. Feeling Boris push him down, his head left ready to explode. He reached up gripping the wolfs dripping chest. "I never wanted you to get hurt! I'm sorry Boris!"

And with that, the lights came on. Boris turned to smoke. Fading out as a concerned Henry made his way across the room. "Hey, it's okay bud." He knelt down by the small demon's bed. He watched with worried eyes as a panicked Bendy looked around the room, seeming determined to find something.

"B-Boris?" He jumped when Henry's hand rested on his small shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He threw himself back into his pillow. Hiding under his lime green covers.

Henry tried not to take that personally. He carefully went to try and pull the covers away but Bendy wouldn't let go. The man gritted his teeth as he let a heavy breath out. "Bendy. You don't have to be scared." His dark green eyes watched as he small toon shuffled under his blanket. "I know this is a lot. I know this is scary for you. But I'm not here to hurt you."

"That was what Joey said!" He was crying at this point. Pushing his face into his pillow.

Henry frowned. He didn't know what he was doing. He never had to look after anyone but himself. Hell, he didn't even see family much anymore. Ever since leaving the studio he just shut himself off. Leaving was hard for him too. His face softened, moving his eyes back to Bendy who remained curled up and sobbing.

"I didn't want to leave." He reached over the bed placing a hand on the toon's head which was hidden under the lime green covers. "I just…things got hard, changed. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, Bendy. It never even occurred to me that things would keep on getting bad, I would never have left you there if I had realised that Joey was going to change …to be so evil!"

The small toon was still for a moment before sitting up letting the man see his face. One eye covered in black running ink. "Y-You didn't?" He sounded slightly confused and surprised by what the man had said.

Henry nodded. "Of course not! I was just backed up into a corner. I planned on coming back sooner. Really, I did. It's just…things don't always go how you want." He reached into the back of his creamy coloured chinos and pulled out a small cloth which he used to whip the ink away from Bendy's eye. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere without you, okay?"

Bendy looked at the man now being able to see out both of his eyes. He seemed to be trying to read him. To see if he was lying but after a long moment nodded. "O-Okay… I'm trusting you, Henry." He sounded ready to cry again, hiccupping as the man pulling him into his arms.

* * *

Once Bendy had calmed down, Henry took his down stairs. He served him dinner which Bendy didn't seem all too keen on. It was colourful, lots of reds and greens. Pushing it about on his plate. "What is this?" Bendy asked whirling some of the noodles around on his silver fork.

Henry chuckled, sitting next to the displeased toon. "It's noddle stir-fry." He carefully took the fork out of Bendy's hand. "It's good for you." He made sure the toon had a bit of everything before holding the fork up to his mouth.

Bendy still didn't seem too sure but willingly opened his mouth. Letting Henry feed him. It didn't taste too bad, defiantly not as bad as Bendy thought it would. He looked up at the man giving him a small smile and thumbs up.

Henry smiled watching the toon with soft eyes. He turned back to his own meal twirling some of the noodles around his silver fork. He didn't think he'd get used to having Bendy around so fast. Having the small ink demon around almost seemed natural. "Hey, you like cake, don't you?" He looked down at the small toon who almost choked on his food.

"I love cake!" His eyes sparkled as Henry smiled. "Well, when I was getting the shopping I picked a cookbook up. I never cooked for anyone but myself…" He rubbed the back of his head. Seeing slightly nerves with the small ink demon gazing up at him as he continued to eat. "So, I thought now would be a good time to learn…we could make a cake. Just you and me." He didn't look down at the small toon, whose smile grow. "I'd like that." He looked back to his dinner as Henry looked to him. A warm feeling rising in him.

Three servicing of vegetable noddle stir-fry latter Bendy jumped down from the large, wooden table. He made his way around into the kitchen. The kitchen floor was a champagne colour. Wooden walls and a soft light shining down. It was dark out, the tinted orange street lights glimmered in through the windows.

Henry rested his elbow on the kitchen side cupping his chin in his left-hand while he used his right to turn the large cookbook pages. He listened to Bendy's hooves clip and clip on the hard floor. "Do you want to make one big cake or cupcakes?" He asked as the small devil pulled a wooden stool out.

Henry helped him set it up next to him. Once Bendy could reach the kitchen counter top he thought about the question. "We should make lots of little ones."

Henry nodded turning to one of the pages. "Okay. So, we need…." His finger hand along the lines. "Butter, eggs, milk…" He turned to the small devil. "Why don't you get those things. It's all in the fridge." He pulled one of the cabinets opened. "I'll get the rest."

Bendy grinned up at the man giving him a strong nod before jumping down and heading over to the large, silver fringe. It opened on both sides and was filled with colourful and tasty things. Bendy made a mental note of the yogurts which were just low enough for him to reach. He got everything Henry had asked for before skipping over to the man.

He was starting to really enjoy this. Henry wasn't bad. Much nicer then Joey. He was mean, always yelling and hurting him. He places the slab of butter down. Watching Henry's fingers wrap around it.

The man began cutting slices off, letting it drop onto the silver scales. "How many we goanna make, Henry?" Bendy asked watching as the man poured everything into the bowl. "This recipe is for twelve." He began mixing everything up.

Bendy watched as everything stopped being its own thing. The butter, eggs, sugar and flour all of it become one, turning into a fluffy, creamy mixture. And it smelt amazing. "I ain't had cake in ages." Bendy rested his arms on the kitchen side. "Do ya remember when you would bring me some?" He pie-cut eyes moved up to Henry who nodded.

Henry walked over to the rose gold oven. "Henry?" Bendy asked watching the man turn the nobs on the oven and the inside light up. The man hummed letting him know he was listening. "How come ya have such a big house?" He pulled the bowl over, pressing it ageist his chest as he began to suture. The cooking bowl was huge, making Bendy look even smaller. "I mean, you live by yourself. So why there so much room?"

Henry double cheeked to the cookbook in his hand. Making sure it was on the right gas mark. "I moved out of my family home at a pretty young age. I hadn't even joined the studio at the time." He walked over to Bendy who was clearly struggling with stirring. "My parents have always made a lot of money, too much. But they offered to buy me a place. This house wasn't my first choice. In all honesty, I wanted something a little more quint. But I loved the town. The canal outside is pretty and this place quickly grew on me."

Bendy stopped mixing, pulling the spoon out of the mixture. "Are ya parents nice?"

A small smile came to the man's face. "Yeah, they are." He took the bow pouring it into the cake wrappers. "You can have the spoon." He walked over to the oven.

Bendy looked down at the spoon. He tilted his head. "Is it safe…?"

Henry chuckled closing the oven door. "yes and it tastes great." He tapped the small devils head before beginning to clean up.

Bendy licked the spoon smiling at the sweet taste. "I like ya house." He jumped down from his stool.

"Well, you are living here. So that's good."

Bendy's black eyes moved around the stone walls. It was nice. Back at the studio, ever room had walls. You had to go throw a doorway but here it was different. Having so much room to run in and out the kitchen., around the table was fun! And here it was light and bright and colourful, the studio wasn't, it wasn't light, it wasn't bright and it wasn't colourful.

Henry scooped the small ink demon up. Taking the now clean spook and tossing it into the sink. "So, found any shows you like?" He asked sitting down on the sofa, popping the demon on his lap.

A large smile crossed the toon's face. "Yeah! This one channel shows lots of really good cartoons." He took the remote turning the tv on and flicking through, trying to find his favourite channel.

Henry couldn't help but smile. It was only a day ago that he showed Bendy how this all worked. But he didn't seem to be having any trouble, opening things up and scrolling down the list of channels.

Once Bendy found what he was looking for he lent back on Henry who wrapped his arms around the toon's small frame, resting his chin between Bendy's pointed horns.

The show was very bright and loud. Lots of moments were the characters stared blankly into the screen. Letting the kids on the other side answer.

Henry felt a little bit of joy fill him when hearing Bendy whispering the answers. He knew the toon was in his hundreds, being an immortal demon, but he was like a little kid. Sometimes even wise, but had that sweet, innocent nature.

After almost twenty-five minutes of songs and questions, Hendy headed into the kitchen. Pulling out the cupcakes. They smelt amazing and it only seemed like a matter of seconds before the smell filled the whole room.

Bendy ran to his side. Buzzing with happiness as Henry laid the hot tray out on a silver tray holder, making sure it didn't burn the kitchen side. "Now you can't have one just yet as-!" He quickly grabbed the toon's small, softly glowed hands which reached up to the scorching hot tray. "Wow! Wow! Wow!" He swiftly but gently pushed the toon's hands down to his sides. "Bendy the tray is hot. You can't go touching it. Okay?" He locked eyes with a small toon. The man looked worried which made Bendy worry. He gave him a small nod. "Okay, Henry."

The man let a small sigh of relief out taking the dark green oven gloves off. "Good boy. Now, go watch tv. I'll call you when they're ready."

Bendy was a little sad. He'd wanted to eat the cakes for ages now! But Henry seemed pretty worried, so he wondered over to the sofa. Climbing on and watching the rest of his cartoons. As the cartoon rolled on he began to think back to when Henry could bring him food. Before the studio went to hell.

The man would always bring them in on a Friday. As a treat for working all week. It would be quite big, with chocolate chips and a brown paper wrapped around it. A slight crunch top but the rest soft and light. It was always so nice. Joey used to give him lots of sweets, spoiled him rotten but when Henry got him something it was better. Like he earned it. Like Henry was giving it to him to say he was proud of the show last night or for meeting the deadline.

He was pulled out of his memories of eating cake alone in the studio hallways to a simmering white plate with a soft, golden brown cake sitting in the middle. His face lit up, quickly taking the plate and shoving the still warm cake into his mouth.

Henry laid back into the sofa reaching over and genially tapping his fingers between the devil's horns. He didn't say anything but smiled when Bendy softly purred at the attention. Turing around and pushing his round face into the man's rough hand.

Henry felt his stomach knot and a small frown form on his face. It had been so long since he'd gotten to do anything like this with Bendy. He had no idea how six months turned into 15 years. Everything just got so out of hand. Hell, how long had it even been since he saw his family? He sat up trying to think how old his nieces would be now. He stopped seeing any of them almost seven years ago…

"Henry?"

The man moved his dark green eyes to the small ink demon who look anxious. Holding the man's hand which had begun to lower down from his horns. "S-Sorry bud." He let a heavy sigh out. "Just go a little lost then." He turned the tv off before scoping Bendy up and taking him up to his room.

Bendy didn't say anything. Resting his head on the man's shoulder. Feeling the man's soft hair brush against his right horn.

The man didn't turn the bedroom light on, carrying the demon over to his bed. Once Bendy was laid down and comfy, Henry rubbed his small, pointed horn. The toon purred softly giving the man a sleepy smile. "I'm glad I'm here with you now, Henry."

He looked surprised for a moment, but a soft smile crossed his face. "I'm glad to have you back." He ran his hand down the side of the toon's white face. "Now, you get some sleep." He made sure Bendy was tucked in.

Bendy watched with drowsy eyes as Henry walked to the door. Pulling it too, a sliver of warm slight slipping in. He let a small but happy smile cross his face.

Henry made his way downstairs. The faint smell off cake stained the air as he closed some of the windows. He walked over to the tv making sure everything was off when his phone caught his eye. It laid on the large, wooden dinner table, waiting for him.

He made his way over, a small knot in his stomach as he picked it up. He wanted to do it. Just hearing his sister voice again would be the best feeling right now. And hey, now he had Bendy. The toon was a perfect reason to head up there and meet everyone. But seven years of not calling or meeting up…his siblings would always try to spend time with him but the last few years they seemed to give up. Something Henry was happy about. Until now.

He bit his bottom lip, letting a heavy sigh out as he put the phone down; heading over to the stairs. Maybe some sleep would help.


End file.
